Sweet Ice Cream
by Jingga Matahari Senja
Summary: "Kau… memang seperti es krim, Sasuke-kun."/ "Apa maksudmu?"/ Bad summary, I guess. But, mind to RnR, minna? :3


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and this fanfic belongs to my self ofc ^^**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Unclear Story, Bad Diction & Plot, Too Much Description, etc ;p**

**Tittle: Sweet Ice Cream**

**Pairing: Hyuuchiga a.k.a SasuHina ^o^**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Recommended Backsongs:**

**# Every Sweet Day – IU**

**# Someday - IU**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**Happy reading, y'all! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoOoO**

Pemuda itu berdiri angkuh dengan menyandarkan dirinya di badan mobil. Kedua kelopak matanya menutup. Menyembunyikan kilatan tajam dari sepasang mata obsidian miliknya yang sekelam malam tanpa bintang. Menunggu dan menunggu. Diabaikannya gumaman-gumaman kagum yang terlontar dari para siswi yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Ia tidak terlalu perduli dengan suara berisik yang tidak penting itu. Yang hanya mulai kini Sasuke perdulikan adalah… suara langkah dari seorang gadis yang memang sangat familiar di telinganya. Seorang gadis yang akan dan selalu menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Hyuuga… ah tidak, lebih tepatnya Uchiha Hinata.

Sepasang manik jelaga pekat Sasuke akhirnya menampakkan wujud agungnya. Langsung menatap intens ke arah di mana Hinata tengah melangkah sendirian, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memandanginya dengan penuh minat dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Sasuke memang memarkirkan mobil _Everest_ hitamnya di lapangan Konoha Gakuen yang berjarak tidak terlalu dekat dengan gedung utama. Jadi, mungkin butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat gadis itu benar-benar ada dalam jarak pandangnya secara dekat dan utuh.

Sasuke hanya membiarkan dirinya untuk menunggu, tanpa perlu menghampiri Hinata terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin melihat reaksi apa yang akan dikeluarkan gadis tersebut ketika menyadari kehadirannya. Jika respon yang Sasuke terima tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, tentu saja ia akan melakukan tindakan yang membuat keberadaan dirinya benar-benar disadari oleh gadis yang sudah menjadi istrinya sejak sebulan yang lalu itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke menangkap sinyal-sinyal bahwa Hinata mulai menyadari kehadirannya. Ia melihat gadis bersurai indigo tersebut terdiam dengan pandangan terarah padanya. Namun hanya sekejap kedipan mata, karena gadis itu justru mulai melangkah lagi dan tidak menghiraukan Sasuke. Pemuda tersebut masih tetap bergeming. Membiarkan Hinata berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sasuke sebenarnya sudah sangat menyadari bahwa sejak kemunculan Hinata dari gedung utama, banyak siswa yang menatap kagum ke arah gadis itu. Seolah sosoknya merupakan pemandangan menarik yang sama sekali tidak boleh terlewatkan untuk dilihat. Dan… itu justru membuat Sasuke harus berusaha kuat menahan gejolak rasa tidak sukanya. Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak suka gadis sekaligus istrinya tersebut ditatap dengan cara pandang yang seperti itu oleh pemuda lain. Ingin rasanya ia berseru keras bahwa Hinata sudah menjadi istrinya. Miliknya. Hanya miliknya pribadi! Namun, karena peraturan Konoha Gakuen yang sangat melarang siswa-siswinya untuk menikah muda membuat Sasuke harus pintar-pintar menahan diri.

Setelah Hinata menghilang dari jangkauan kedua _onyx_-nya, Sasuke pun memasuki mobil dan mulai menghidupkan mesin. Pemuda itu kemudian mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju ke arah yang sama di mana sebelumnya Hinata pergi. Ketika sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari kawasan Konoha Gakuen, Sasuke mendapati Hinata melangkah di trotoar jalan dengan wajah muram. Sasuke pun segera menghampiri gadis tersebut dan mulai memperlambat laju mobilnya. Saat sudah sampai tepat di samping Hinata, Sasuke langsung menghentikan mobil dengan pandangan tetap lurus ke depan.

"Masuk!" ucap Sasuke berusaha dengan nada halus namun tetap saja tidak mampu menghilangkan nada perintah dalam suaranya tersebut.

Hinata yang masih terdiam sebenarnya telah memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi. Ia memang benar-benar sudah tidak mampu untuk menghindar lagi. Hanya sebuah kesia-siaan belaka. Akhirnya mau tak mau, Hinata pun menuruti keinginan Sasuke dan segera duduk di kursi di sebelah pemuda dingin itu. Sebuah kursi mobil yang hanya Sasuke ijinkan ditempati oleh Hinata, istrinya.

**OoOoO**

"Berhenti mengabaikanku," tandas Sasuke dengan nada datar. "Aku tidak suka, kau tahu."

Sudah selama hampir 5 menit Hinata hanya bergeming dalam keterdiamannya semenjak memasuki mobil Sasuke. Gadis bermanik lavender itu memilih melihat-lihat pemandangan dari balik jendela. Berusaha tidak menghiraukan kehadiran pemuda di sampingnya. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke merasa tak tahan.

Hinata akhirnya menoleh dengan raut wajah sedih. "Bukankah kau duluan yang mengabaikanku, Sasuke-_kun_? Bersikap lebih dingin dari sebelumnya padaku?"

Sang pemuda Uchiha yang sudah berumur 21 tahun itu langsung terdiam. Dihelanya nafas dan kemudian memilih untuk menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir sebuah taman. Sasuke lantas menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Hinata. Menatap kedua mata lavender gadis tersebut lekat-lekat. "Lalu… apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku, hmm?"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke itu, Hinata justru menundukkan kepala. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah tipis yang kini menghiasi pipinya. Rona merah yang selalu muncul setiap kali Sasuke memandanginya dengan intens. Seakan menganggap dirinya sebagai harta karun yang sangat berharga dan akan menghilang jika ia sedikit saja mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis tersebut.

Saat Hinata menunduk itulah Sasuke kemudian melihat sesuatu, yang membuat otak jeniusnya menemukan ide untuk membuat Hinata tidak mengabaikannya lagi. Seringai tipis kini bersarang di sepasang bibir Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu lantas membuka pintu di sampingnya dan keluar dari dalam mobil.

Hinata seketika menegakkan kembali kepalanya dan dengan raut wajah bingung melihat Sasuke kini melangkah mengitari mobil. Pemuda itu kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Tanpa berucap apapun dan tetap menampakkan ekspresi datar, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah gadis itu. Hinata secara refleks menerima dan menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Seolah kedua tangan mereka merupakan dua magnet yang saling tarik menarik. Seolah kedua tangan mereka memang sudah diciptakan untuk saling menggenggam. Seolah kedua tangan mereka memang sangat tepat untuk saling melengkapi dalam setiap lekukan kulitnya masing-masing.

Masih tanpa mengeluarkan suara, Sasuke lantas mengajak Hinata memasuki taman. Mereka berdua melangkah bersama menuju sebuah bangku panjang yang terbuat dari besi dan berwarna kelabu. Saat itu memang taman sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa orang tua yang mengawasi anak-anaknya bermain di wahana-wahana sederhana yang terdapat di taman tersebut. Jadi, Sasuke merasa cukup aman untuk meninggalkan Hinata sendirian selama beberapa saat.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan segera kembali," ujar Sasuke lalu segera berlari menuju keluar taman.

Hinata hanya bergeming. Dengan raut wajah tak mengerti, ia memandangi pemuda itu yang sudah melangkah menjauh. Karena tak bisa menerka alasan Sasuke sebenarnya, Hinata pun memilih untuk menunggu. Dialihkannya pandangan ke arah para anak kecil yang sedang bermain ditemani orang tua mereka. Kedua ujung bibir Hinata kemudian melengkung ke atas. Membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut. Menambah pesona ayu yang memang Hinata warisi dari mendiang ibunya yang sudah meninggal sejak ia berumur 5 tahun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke akhirnya datang dengan membawa es krim yang bertempatkan sebuah _cone_ dari _waffle_. Menampung es krim rasa _vanilla _yang menjadi kesukaan Hinata. Gadis itu tentu saja menerimanya dengan senang hati. Sasuke pun duduk di samping Hinata dan memandanginya dengan penuh minat. Senyum -yang meskipun tipis- kini ia sunggingkan ketika mendapati ekspresi kekanakan muncul di wajah Hinata. Ekspresi yang selalu gadis itu tunjukkan ketika sedang menikmati es krim kesukaannya.

"Jadi… kau sudah bisa memaafkanku?" Sasuke bertanya seraya menepuk lembut puncak kepala Hinata.

Gadis itu pun seketika menghentikan ritual makannya. Ia terdiam sesaat, kemudian akhirnya menyimpulkan seulas senyum gugup. "Mung-mungkin," jawab Hinata sembari melirik Sasuke dari sudut mata. "Tapi, aku benar-benar akan memaafkanmu asalkan kau mau menceritakan alasanmu bersikap seperti itu padaku. Kau membuatku bingung, Sasuke-_kun_. Sebenarnya ada apa? Bolehkah aku tahu?"

Sasuke kini beralih mengusap-usap puncak kepala Hinata. Lantas ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku. Menatap tidak fokus pada apa yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Sorot sepasang mata jelaga pekat itu tampak hampa. Hinata yang menyadari kegelisahan yang diam-diam Sasuke pendam itu kini hanya bisa menunggu dengan sabar. Menunggu pemuda yang sudah menjadi suaminya tersebut untuk membuka suara.

"Besok aku harus pergi keluar negeri untuk mengurusi beberapa masalah perusahaan. Dan… itu mungkin akan berlangsung selama beberapa hari," tutur Sasuke akhirnya. "Aku juga sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu ikut, tapi…"

"Tidak bisa karena aku harus menjalani ujian negara," lanjut Hinata sambil tersenyum simpul. Berusaha memaklumi kesibukan pemuda itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku mengerti."

Sasuke sontak menggeleng. "Bukan. Bukan hanya itu alasannya." Dengan nada serius, ia kembali berucap, "Dulu ibuku memberikan nasehat untuk jangan menikah dengan seseorang yang aku pikir aku bisa hidup bersamanya, tapi menikahlah dengan seseorang yang aku pikir aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Dan… nasehat ibuku yang juga menjadi keinginanku itu sudah menjadi kenyataan sejak sebulan lalu." Sasuke kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Memandangi Hinata dengan senyum di kedua matanya. "Seseorang itu adalah kau, _Hime_."

"Ja-jadi," lirih Hinata dengan perasaan gugup dan terpana, "maksudmu kau..."

"Ya, karena itulah beberapa hari ini aku berusaha keras belajar untuk bisa hidup tanpamu. Dengan berpura-pura mengabaikanmu dan bersikap lebih dingin lagi padamu. Tapi… sepertinya memang sia-sia. Terlalu sulit. Sejak kecil kita berdua sudah terbiasa bersama. Jadi, menurutmu akan bagaimana hidupku saat di luar negeri nanti, hmm?"

Belum sempat Hinata menyahuti pertanyaan Sasuke itu, gerimis justru terlebih dahulu datang. Membasahi bumi sekaligus menginterupsi percakapan mereka berdua. Sepertinya karena terlalu larut dengan kebersamaan mereka, Sasuke dan Hinata sampai tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi mendung tipis sudah menyelimuti langit. Membuat senja tampak lebih gelap dari biasanya.

Sasuke pun segera mengajak Hinata untuk berteduh di bawah pohon rindang yang dedaunannya cukup lebat. Sehingga membuat mereka cukup aman dari jangkaun gerimis, yang memang dikenal lebih ampuh membuat orang sakit daripada hujan.

Hinata sendiri kini kembali melanjutkan ritualnya menikmati es krim kesukaannya itu. Tanpa memperdulikan hawa dingin yang menyelusup akibat gerimis yang tiba-tiba singgah. Dan… sepertinya ia tanpa sadar telah melupakan percakapan antara dirinya dan Sasuke tadi. Sembari melahap es krim, Hinata justru merentangkan tangan kirinya ke depan dan menadahkannya ke atas. Mencoba menerima buliran-buliran gerimis yang menyentuh kulitnya dengan riang.

"Berhenti melakukan itu," tegur Sasuke dengan nada datar namun sarat kecemasan. Ia menarik tangan Hinata yang telah basah dan beralih untuk menggenggamnya di sisi tubuhnya sendiri, "dan lebih baik kau buang saja es krimmu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

Hinata menoleh sesaat ke arah Sasuke, kemudian tersenyum kecil sambil kembali menikmati es krimnya yang sedikit lagi akan habis. "Tenanglah, Sasuke-_kun_. Kalaupun aku sakit karena makan es krim di saat seperti ini, pasti sembuhnya akan cepat."

"Tapi aku tetap tak suka kau sakit, _Hime_," tegas Sasuke lagi. Ia terdiam sejenak. Menunduk menatap Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sinar kedua mata kelamnya kini tampak meredup. "Saat aku pergi ke luar negeri nanti, jagalah dirimu baik-baik," ucapnya lagi dengan suara serak, "untukku."

Hinata yang sudah menghabiskan es krimnya seketika menoleh. Memandang Sasuke dengan wajah terpukau. Dapat ia tangkap sorot kekhawatiran dalam pekatnya _onyx_ milik pemuda di hadapannya itu. Hinata tahu bahwa mulai besok hingga beberapa hari ke depan ia harus menjalani hari-hari tanpa kehadiran Sasuke. Suatu fakta yang menurutnya terdengar mengerikan. Ia sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirinya nanti saat tidak bisa melihat sosok Sasuke. Sosok yang selama belasan tahun hidupnya sudah menjadi candu bagi Hinata. Jadi… ia juga tidak akan bisa membayangkan akan bagaimana hidup Sasuke saat di luar negeri nanti.

"Hei, walaupun aku tidak suka makanan manis, tapi… bolehkah aku meminta es krimmu, hmm?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Membuat Hinata langsung menunjukkan ekspresi heran sekaligus bingung. Kebiasaan gugupnya kemudian kembali muncul saat menyadari ada kilatan geli dan jahil di sepasang mata obsidian Sasuke.

"Bu-bukankah es krimnya sudah habis? Ja-jadi bagaimana…"

Sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke segera mengangkat dagu gadis itu dan menyatukan bibir mereka berdua dalam gerakan halus. Menikmati sisa-sisa es krim yang masih melekat di sepasang bibir lembut milik istrinya itu. Hinata yang kini membelalakkan matanya akibat tindakan tiba-tiba Sasuke tersebut langsung merasa kesulitan bernafas dengan benar. Detakan jantungnya pun semakin menggila. Seakan ingin lepas bebas dari rongga dadanya.

Ciuman itu masih berlangsung. Pelan dan teratur. Intens tapi terkendali. Hinata yang awalnya merasa kaget pun sudah mulai membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan ringkuh. Memilih untuk melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling leher pemuda itu. Wajahnya tentu kini sudah dijalari oleh warna merah padam. Warna yang sudah biasa menghiasi wajahnya ketika merasakan sentuhan bibir Sasuke di bibirnya.

Sesaat kemudian akhirnya perlahan Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Kedua matanya kini menatap senang pada rona merah yang mewarnai wajah Hinata. Gadis itu pun lantas cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala. Berusaha untuk menormalkan kembali ekpresinya yang terlihat sangat jelas tengah diliputi kegugupan. Ia masih sangat malu dengan ciuman tadi. Meskipun sudah berulang kali gadis yang masih berusia 18 tahun itu mengalaminya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa kesulitan untuk membiasakan diri.

Sasuke pun kini mengusap-usap kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang masih menunduk malu. Pemuda itu lantas membuka _blazer_ hitamnya dan menyampirkan benda tersebut di lengan. Hinata kemudian akhirnya mau mengangkat kepala ketika tangan Sasuke sekarang beralih menggenggam tangannya. Ringan, tapi terasa hangat.

"Kita pulang," kata Sasuke dengan senyum tipis yang terukir di kedua bibirnya.

Hinata sontak ikut tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan. Dibantunya pemuda itu yang ingin melindungi kepala mereka berdua dari rinai gerimis dengan _blazer_. Sasuke dan Hinata kemudian melangkah bersama menjauhi pohon yang sedari tadi membantu mereka berteduh.

Namun, baru beberapa saat berjalan, tiba-tiba terlintas suatu pemikiran di otak Hinata. Ia pun diam-diam melirik pemuda di sampingnya itu. "Kau… memang seperti es krim, Sasuke-_kun_."

Hinata langsung terkekeh kecil mendapati reaksi Sasuke yang segera berhenti melangkah ketika mendengar gumamannya tadi. Padahal ia hanya mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan suara rendah. Namun, ternyata indra pendengar Sasuke yang tajam dapat menangkapnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya pemuda itu kemudian. Raut wajahnya masih tidak menampakkan ekspresi. Tapi Hinata bisa tahu pemuda itu kini tengah diselimuti rasa kebingungan hanya dengan menatap pupil hitamnya.

"Kau dingin," jawab Hinata sembari mendekati wajah Sasuke dan langsung menyapukan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Membuat kedua mata Sasuke melebar takjub, lalu kembali terpesona saat melihat Hinata kini mengulas senyum lembut untuknya, "tapi… kau sangat manis. Ya, sangat manis."

.

.

.

_"Don't marry the person you think you can live with. Marry only the individual you think you can't live without." - _James C. Dobson

.

.

.

***OWARI***

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**Holaaa~ Aku datang lagi ngebawa fanfic one shot SasuHina! :D **

**Seperti biasa, maaf kalau cerita, terutama diksinya yang hancur dan amburadul. EYD-nya juga mungkin ada beberapa yang gak tepat. Maklum, aku juga masih belajar soal yang satu ini. Kalo ada yang salah, mohon koreksinya ya. Hehe..**

**Inti ide cerita ni fanfic aku dapet pas lagi pengen-pengennya makan es krim. Maunya sih aku ngebuat si Hime suka es krim rasa strawberry (karena inilah rasa yang paling aku suka), tapi akhirnya aku milih rasa vanilla. Soalnya aku ngerasa vanilla mungkin lebih cocok buat Hime. Black currant juga cocok sih. Atau… dari kalian punya pendapat lain? ^.^**

**Terus buat scene-scene secara keseluruhannya aku dapet pas lagi mau tidur (kebiasaan lagi). Apalagi pas inget quote di atas yang pernah aku baca di kumpulan quote pernikahan yang ada di folder laptop. Hihi.. Aku emang suka ngumpulin quote-quote tentang persahabatan, kehidupan, cinta, pernikahan, dll. Mau berusaha ngebuat cerita yang punya makna xD**

**Oh ya, buat RB-nya lagi-lagi aku pake lagunya IU. Karena emang tu dua lagu yang nemenin aku buat ni fic. Abis emang lagunya manis banget sih! / Hehe.. Tapi kalo mau pake yang lain gak apa kok. Atau tanpa RB? Gak masalah. Selama negbacanya ngebuat kalian nyaman. Hihi..**

**Oke, selanjutnya aku mau bales review yang di fanfic Four Seasons. Gomen baru bales, minna *bow9x***

**# tomat: Sip. Arigatou ya ^.^**

**# nani: Arigatou ^.^ Itu ada di ending NS yang ke-21. Judul lagunya Cascade, dinyanyiin sama Unlimits. Mungkin sekarang kamu udah nemuin. Kan aku bales review-mu lama. Hehe xD**

**# ****lavender hime chan****: Arigatou ^.^ Yep, pair-nya emang SasuHina & NaruSaku x)**

**Kalo sekarang pasti udah nonton ya? Hihi.. **

**Mau pinjem? Sini nae ke Bali xD *plaaak* **

**Penentuan musimnya aku buat berdasarkan karakter mereka kok :)**

**Kalo soal update kilat kayanya susah nih. Tunggu liburan semester dulu ya, baru aku usahain buat lanjut ^o^**

**# ****Lollytha-chan****: Iya, Arigatou ^.^**

**# Cold Cuuts: Enggak kok :) Judulnya aku pake Four Seasons karena emang istilah ini yang paling pas buat karakter mereka berempat. Hehe..**

**# Takoyaki: Sip. Arigatou ya ^.^**

**# fishy: Arigatou ^.^ **

**Sip, bakalan berusaha aku update. Tapi tunggu liburan dulu ya xD *kicked***

**# Emma: Yep, ini SasuHina pastinya ^o^**

**Lagunya Namie Amuro yang itu aku emang tahu. Tapi pas dapet ide cerita fic FS malah sama sekali gak kepikiran tu lagu xD**

**#Septyvira: Hai juga dek ^o^ **

**Iya, tentu aja boleh. Hihi.. **

**Thankies, sista x) **

**.  
**

**And then, the last but not least… Mind to review, minna? :D**

**.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu *deep bow***


End file.
